It was Destiny
by t0ki0h0telr0x
Summary: When Bethany and Desi A.K.A Destiny go on a trip to Las Vegas they never thought their life would change like this! it all started when bethany tried to stop an elevator tom and bill were in.
1. FINALLY!

i do not own the band:( just the plot...if i underline something it usually means that someone in the band is speaking in German so therefore anyone with them who is not fluent in German cannot understand them. but if it is a convo jst between the band and noone else is there i wont bother to underline it b/c it should be assumed they are speaking in German. Also usually if there is more than one point of view in the same chapter, they are happening at the same time.

* * *

**Bill's POV:**

I opened my eyes to the final cold day in Mexico. We were leaving for Las Vegas in four hours and I could not be more excited!

**Desi's POV:**

"La la la la la la reden, reeeeddeeeeen, la, la la." God, my big sister sang loud-and, well honestly, kinda bad-especially compared with the most angelic voice ever. But she was entertaining. There were five of us cramped in a small jeta. But all this unglamorous travelling was totally worth it. We were going to Las Vegas Baby! And for what better reason than to see our favorite band EVER live in the House of Blues?!?!? Today was finally August 22-the day of the concert. I still could not believe that in less than six hours we would see Bill and Tom in REAL LIFE! Six hours was an uber-long time to wait, which seemed weird because Bethany(my older sister)and I has been waiting two years for them to even come to the states. Six hours: we would be in the same city as them! We never thought this would be possible!


	2. no time to eat

i do not own the band:( just the plot...if i underline something it usually means that someone in the band is speaking in German so therefore anyone with them who is not fluent in German cannot understand them. but if it is a convo jst between the band and noone else is there i wont bother to underline it b/c it should be assumed they are speaking in German. Also usually if there is more than one point of view in the same chapter, they are happening at the same time.

* * *

**Bill's POV:**

"Tommmmiiii, come on! We really need to go!" I groaned leaning up against the door to his hotel room.

I had been yelling and knocking for nearly ten minutes and I was not only exhausted- I was getting pissed. I had considered using the spare key I always have, but then reconsidered when I remembered who my brother was. He was like, the definition of "Pimpin' all over the world". I shuddered as I thought of walking in on him doing whatever the hell he was doing with whomever he was doing it with. Ugh…so I chose to continue knocking and pretending to be oblivious to what was going on, on the other side of the door.

One more try "TOM! Get the…"suddenly the door opened and I saw a short blonde with makeup smeared all over her face, give Tom one last peck and rush past me, crying. Poor girl, Tom probably cut it short. I always feel bad when I think about our fans. They are so in love with us, but we can't possibly even know them.

"Tom, we are so…God! Couldn't even pack, just a little?"Tom just shrugged. I helped him pack, which was actually fairly easy. He has a lot less crap than I did. After gathering all his caps and condoms we left to go meet Tobi, Georg, and Gustav at breakfast downstairs (Why Tobi needed to protect THEM I don't know). On our way out I was practically running down the hall, ahead of Tom."Great Tom no time to eat. We have to be on the bus, like, now!" I looked back for him, but of course he was all the way across the hall, smirking and slowly getting closer and closer to some random girl. "TOM GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!" He looked up, I had shocked him with how loud I had actually shouted. He seemed to say bye to the girl and then started running towards me, holding his pants up. "Tomgetyourassdownhere." He slurred and scrunched up his face, mocking me.


	3. tour buses

i do not own the band:( just the plot...if i underline something it usually means that someone in the band is speaking in German so therefore anyone with them who is not fluent in German cannot understand them. but if it is a convo jst between the band and noone else is there i wont bother to underline it b/c it should be assumed they are speaking in German. Also usually if there is more than one point of view in the same chapter, they are happening at the same time.

* * *

**Bethany's POV:**

"AH! That is TOTALLY their tour bus!" I excitedly slapped my sister's knee.

"Wha?" She had been dosing off.

"Hurry, hurry, roll down the windows!"

Desi grabbed her camera and screamed. Dude could Tokio Hotel really be in the bus next to us. On their way to the hotel they were performing in, and staying(not so coincidentally so were we!)

"Um…you know that's a city bus right? I don't think German rockstars travel by those means." My dad HAD to ruin our fun.

"No way, dad you don't know what you're…" Right then the bus stopped at a bus stop and a dirty almost hunchback man with a long beard got on. "Oh dude that sucks!"

"Ya dude" my stepmom said, poking fun at me. I just stuck my tongue out.

Finally we were at Mandalay Bay. Walking too fast for our family to keep up, Desi and I came to an abrupt stop when we saw the check-in line. We groaned at the same time. My dad caught up with us, and I sat down on the floor, pulled out my makeup-uh really big box and started darkening my eyeliner. People were watching-ok ya it was a bit odd for a girl in a tank top and short P.I.N.K shorts to just plop down in the middle of the hotel lobby and start doing her makeup. But I didn't mind-I like getting noticed. AND I was getting ready for my true love *cough Tom cough* to fall in love with me. So screw the old lady glaring at me.


	4. fake trees, elevators, & blue bracelets

i do not own the band:( just the plot...if i underline something it usually means that someone in the band is speaking in German so therefore anyone with them who is not fluent in German cannot understand them. but if it is a convo jst between the band and noone else is there i wont bother to underline it b/c it should be assumed they are speaking in German. Also usually if there is more than one point of view in the same chapter, they are happening at the same time.

* * *

**Tom's POV:**

So far so good…I was watching out for any crazy fans while Bill and I were running through the Mandalay Bay Hotel lobby, Bill was way ahead of me as we passed smiling bell hops (they seemed really nice), old ladies, bratty kids pulling at their moms, old rich dudes with supermodels hanging off them (love those guys), and a weird girl sitting on the floor doing her makeup. I was looking around so much I forgot to watch in front of me. I ran right into a big fake bush-thing. There sure were lots of those, how cheesy.

Bill and I were at the elevator, so I looked around one last time (I love America!). Bill of course was starring off into space when I noticed makeup girl looking at us.

"Ugh this is taking forever!" Bill moaned.

Right when I looked at makeup girl, she jumped up, dropping some pink shit, and started running towards us.

I was just about to tell Bill that someone was coming but all of a sudden I started stuttering. I was practically choking, when the doors opened. Looking over Bill saw the girl. He stepped in and pulled me with him. Right as the door shut, I saw her arm reaching to stop the elevator. She sure did have a lot of blue bracelets. Makeup girl was too late. We were on our way up.

"What the hell Tom?" Bill demanded! "I've never heard you stutter."

"Haha, I um…swallowed my gum right when I was gonna tell you about that girl coming towards us."

Oddly, I felt a little pissed at Bill for not even giving her a chance to talk to us…or even give me a chance to see what she really looked like.

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong? Your face looks all twisted."

I just shrugged. "That girl seemed kinda intriguing."

"Huh?! A fan was intriguing? Tom are you on something?! You never talk about fans like that. And how would you know was she was like? You didn't even see her face." Bill argued.

Bill was right, I was definitely out of it. I tried to shake it off, but this girl somehow managed to spark my interest. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about her blue bracelets…


	5. more fake trees

i do not own the band:( just the plot...if i underline something it usually means that someone in the band is speaking in German so therefore anyone with them who is not fluent in German cannot understand them. but if it is a convo jst between the band and noone else is there i wont bother to underline it b/c it should be assumed they are speaking in German. Also usually if there is more than one point of view in the same chapter, they are happening at the same time.

* * *

**Desi's POV:**

I was walking back from the bathroom to where Bethany last was, but she wasn't there any more. Looking around, I saw her walking back. Uhoh, she looked sad. But before I could ask her what was wrong, I started cracking up.

"What?!" she asked, kinda pissed off.

"You know one of your eyes is all done up, and the other isn't?"

"What? No! CRAP!" she put her hands over her face and sat down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was almost in the same freaking elevator as Bill and Tom! But the freaking door freaking shut! Damn it!"

"No, your messing with me, you can't be serious," I said, not excited.

"Look at me Des. Would I ever let myself look like this if it wasn't an emergency?"

"OH-MY-GOSH—you're not—kidding!" I squeaked out as fast as I possibly could.

"Nope," she rolled her eyes.

"Eek!"

"What now?" she sounded exhausted.

I pointed to the two people walking just behind her, both wearing baseball caps. They looked just like Georg and Gustav.

She turned around and immediately sprinted toward them. Georg smirked at us and Gustav looked suddenly VERY interested in the fake plant her was walking by. Right as they pressed the button, and Bethany was getting close, she tripped over a suitcase. Classic Bethany, always falling flat on her face. The boys laughed and walked into the elevator. I wondered what they were thinking, she must have looked odd.

"DAMN IT!"

I was pretty sure the whole hotel heard her.


	6. Therese Langlois and Fransisco

i do not own the band:( just the plot...if i underline something it usually means that someone in the band is speaking in German so therefore anyone with them who is not fluent in German cannot understand them. but if it is a convo jst between the band and noone else is there i wont bother to underline it b/c it should be assumed they are speaking in German. Also usually if there is more than one point of view in the same chapter, they are happening at the same time.

* * *

Bill's POV:

Tom was being very, very strange. When Georg and Gustav met up with us, I made the mistake of asking if they ran into any fans. America was awesome that way, we weren't flocked by fans. We would only see fans occasionally.

"Ja, a really cute girl with short shorts and lots of blue bracelets and a very petite girl with curly hair, she was cute too, just kinda young. They recognized us. Hahaha, the older one is very clumsy," Georg reported. All of a sudden there was a squishy noise and ketchup was everywhere.

"Tom, what the hell?!" I demanded.

"You saw HER!!!" He was looking wide-eyed at Georg, eyes flickering to Gustav.

"Um…" Gustav mumbled.

"Who?" Georg asked.

"We saw the shorts girl—and Tom has been weird ever since." I explained, rolling my eyes…

…Then I looked down. "TOM YOU'RE SUCH A DUMBASS! I was gonna wear this tonight! Ugh…ketchup!"

I rushed to my room to change.

***

We were exploring the "strip", and we passed one of those "get drunk, get married" chapels. I was yelling at Tom for grabbing some random girls butt, when we heard "I-THERESE-LANGLOIS-TAKE-THIS-TREE, FRANSISCO-TO-BE-MY *slur slur slur* HUSBAND!" We looked over to the chapel and saw a short girl with pink hair and lots of piercings holding a fake tree (most likely from a hotel lobby). I laughed and kept walking, but when I looked back, Gustav and Tom were still watching Therese. From the look on their faces I could tell they were intrigued. They finally started walking again.

"WHOA! Bill look at the M&M store! Dude!"

"Ew, Tom you know I hate chocolate!" I quickly replied.

But we went in any way. I was out numbered, 3 to 1.

After they got their chocolate we kept walking. Looking around I noticed how well we fit in, in Las Vegas. Surprisingly, not too many people were staring. Haha, like it was normal for a "punk, emo, rocker dude", to hang out with a "hip hop, gangster" and two boring guys. This was kinda nice, not being noticed/ But I wondered how long it would last…

"AHHH!" was enough for Tobi to immediately stand defense-like. Looking around, I saw a short girl, who looked about 15 and another girl, just a little shorter, obviously younger. They looked completely innocent, more like they were going to pass out rather than maul us so I motioned for Tobi to let them talk to us.

"Eeeek! Im Suzanne!" the older one squealed.

"and I'm Mi—"

"She's Michelle. Haha, we're your BIGGEST FANS!" the older one, Suzanne interrupted.

She was talking very fast and jumping up and down. It was like a bobble head, but her whole body. They were sweet, but we needed to keep walking so we told them to go get in line.

We went back to the room. I was so excited for tonights show!

* * *

yay:)

i will update soon! it will be in Bethany's perspective!

review plz:)

**ich liebe tokio hotel  
**


End file.
